User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! Templates When you have performed an infraction (most likely unintenntionally), you will recieve one of the following templates on your message wall from either an active admin or the Head of Roleplay. The templates are still a WIP, and new ones are still being added. DO NOT add to these templates unless given permission to do so by an admin. Thanks! Template:UMRNotice Template:UMRSameModel User Models Banana USED MODELS # # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Chris Hemsworth - Lucas Cesana # Nick Bateman - Joshua Melendez # Taylor Lautner - Tyler Harris # Ariana Grande - Kayla Brookshire # Ansel Elgort - Zayn Clement # Daniel Skye - Gryphon Pharaoh # Adam Levine - Loki Graves # Alexa Gerasimovich - Hailey Seawall # Ryan Paevey - Logan Caldwell # Cole Sprouse - Xaviar Thorne RESERVED MODELS # Gal Gadot (shared with sophia) - Use by November 13 # Madelaine Petsch (shared with hannah) - Use by November 13 # Skeet Ulrich - Use by November 20 Bea USED MODELS # Lauren Orlando - Gemma Cledwyn # Emma Watson - Aura Fayble # Lyndsy Fonseca - Jaya Deltoid # Matthew Daddario - Zachary Marino # Emma Stone - Aleena Genuity # Hunter Parrish - Adin Shanez # Lucy Hale - Clara Watson # Dylan Weng - Roman Dracious # Manu Rios - Benett Raynes # Froy Gutierrez- Adrean Cledwyn # Kim Taehyung - Apollo Bora RESERVED MODELS # Dylan Jordan - Nov 16th # Alexandra Daddario - Nov 16th #Min Yoongi - Nov 21st # Park Jimin - Nov 16th Rida USED MODELS # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Kaya Scodelario - Camilla Ember # Cody Christian - Warren Adler # Natalia Dyer - Olivia Adair # Barbara Palvin - Scarlett Alvord # Katya Miro - Isabella Raynes # Josie Lane - Hazel Lorain # Thalia Crawford - Juliette Vale RESERVED MODELS # Phoebe Tonkins - November 15th, 2018 # Nina Dobrev - November 15th, 2018 # Ethan Dolan - November 15th, 2018 # Jeon Jungkook - November 16th, 2018 # Im Jin-Ah - November 17th, 2018 Sophie #Felicity Jones - Constance #Sarah Gadon - Ursula #Karlie Kloss - Sofia Grahn #Daisy Ridley - Demelza Auditore #Lena Meyer-Landrut - Sannie #Gal Gadot (shared w/ preston) - Morrigan #Jenna Coleman - Elina #Bridget Satterlee - Josefine Uhlmann #Rosie Tupper - Ethel Karahalios #Camila Mendes - Heidi Mikkelsen #Peyton List - Adrijana Glenmark #Rosie Huntington-Whiteley - Evie N'evergreen #Chloe Grace Moretz - Athena #Rachel Hilbert - June Vee USED MODELS # Maia Mitchell - Hayden Adair # Lili Reinhart - Phoebe Collins # Asher Angel - Octavian Clement # Taylor Hill - Quinn Beaumont #Danielle Campbell - Piper Rossi #Odeya Rush - Alexa Callahan #Rachel Skartsen - Kate Meyers #Francisco Lachowski - Camden Jackson RESERVED MODELS #Adelaide Kane - Nov 7 #Elizabeth Olsen- Nov 7 #Ashley Benson - Nov 15 [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Kayden Pyren - Some Manga Character # Riya Acharya - Unknown (TBU) # Talia Alora - Annie Leblanc RESERVED MODELS none Crystal # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Lyla Opal: Kingston Foster # Haley Maverick: Nikki Reed # Ellianna Brookstone: Danielle Campbell # Evly Hivers: Courtney Eaton # Geoffrey West: Cameron Boyce # Lydia Thorne: Sabrina Carpenter # Kaitlyn Ford: Naomi Scott # Hope Norris: Zendaya # Emily Archer: Amy Pond Reserved Models: ' Stefanie Scott - November 20 Rhiannon Leigh Wryn - November 20 Ciara Bravo November 20 Hayden Summerall - November 20 India Eisley - November 20 'Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Paris Jackson: Kristen Bell #Eloise Parker: Hailee Stainfield #June Blou: Anne Pavaga #Felicity Cymbre: Dalila Bela Reserved Models: Teo Halm: November 20 Lucas Jade Zumann - November 18 Aymeric Jett Montaz - November 18 'Mallowmelt' USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Donell #Jason Dolley: Matthew Lanes #Lindsay Hansen: Autumn Palmer #Brigit Mendler: Mickey Martin #Sterling grifith: Maya Clement RESERVED MODELS Bonnie Wright - October 14 Hannah reserved models: *madelaine petsch - 22/10/18 *kj apa - 22/10/18 *lisa (blackpink) - 22/10/18 *timothée chalamet - 22/10/18 *lana condor - 22/10/18 *dove cameron - 22/10/18 *nick robinson - 22/10/18 *laura harrier - 22/10/18 *rowan blanchard - 25/10/18 'Maddie' # Mackenzie Foy - Lillian Clement # Freya Tingley - Ivy Delaney # Ariel Mortman - Kadence Griffin reserved models: # Rose Mclver - November 16 # Ariel Mortman - November 16 # Jared S. Gilmore - November 16 # Jonathan Whitesell - November 16 Via USED MODELS #Olivia Holt - Daphne Woods RESERVED MODELS noah centineo-November 20 Category:Roleplay Help